Ophiuchus Shaina
Shaina is the Ophiuchus Silver Saint and one of Pope Ares' Saints during the Sanctuary Battle. She develops a personal vengeance-rivalry against Seiya who first defeated Cassios, then later split her mask, seeing her face. Since female Saints are forced to either kill or love the man who sees their face, she decides to kill Seiya as they will never work out, but eventually falls in love with him and joins forces as one of Athena's true Saints. Appearance Shaina has green hair, a yellow sash at her waist, pink leggings, and a white mask concealing her face. She wears a pair of dark gloves on her hands. While not wearing her Cloth, Shaina wears a standard training armor, consisting of leather shoulderplates, gloves on her arms and pads on her knees. Both while wearing her training outfit and her Cloth, Shaina wears a green outfit. During the aftermath of the battle against Poseidon, Shaina is briefly seen wearing casual clothes. She wears a purple jacket, tan sweater and green pants. Personality Shaina is a very tough woman who is not to be underestimated in battle. She swears to kill Seiya no matter what it costs, as he has seen her face and she must follow the law of female Saints. However, as Aioria arrives to kill Seiya, Shaina starts to develop romantic feelings for Seiya, and she lunges between Seiya and Aioria, wounding herself in the process. As of then, Shaina does all she can to protect her love interest, and is willing to die for him if that is what must be done for victory to be achieved in battle. Sanctuary Seiya When Seiya and Cassios fight for the right to wear the Pegasus Cloth, Shaina watches as her student is defeated and swears to avenge Cassios' defeat by handling Seiya herself. During their battle, Seiya manages to equip his Pegasus Cloth and first wounds Shaina's shoulder at Mach 1, then splitting her mask later during the end of their battle. As he has now seen her face, Shaina decides that Seiya must die, no matter what. Seiya As Seiya arrives in Greece in order to find answers about the Pope and Sanctuary, Shaina arrives instead in order to resume their fight, now wearing her own Cloth as well. Their battle ends in a violent draw as Marin intervenes and (while pretending to scold Seiya for coming), reveals that Hyoga is in danger, before sending her student away and blocking the path for Shaina. Shun/Hyoga Having failed her previous attempt at killing Seiya, Shaina remembers the law of female Saints and sets out to kill him. By the time she finds Seiya, he is cornered by Jamian with his right arm broken and his left arm holding an unconscious Saori. When she awakens, Seiya leaps down the cliff which shocks Jamian. Waiting until the next day, Shaina leaps down to find Seiya and attempts to kill him after Jamian's failed attempt at capturing Saori. Just then, Shun's chains wrap around her arm, preventing her from assaulting Seiya and Saori. Just after Jamian's death, Shaina easily evades Shun's "Nebula Chain" before taking him down. Shortly after, she turns her attention towards Hyoga and strikes the Cygnus with her "Thunder Claw", wounding him. However, Shun resumes his assault against the Silver Saint, leaving her open for Hyoga's "Aurora Thunder Attack" which sends her falling from the mountain. Although she survives, she is forced to accept defeat once again. Seiya Shaina resumes her fight with Seiya when he, Shun and Shiryu crashland on an island while travelling to Greece in order to spy on the Sanctuary. While the two Saints battle it out, she is shocked to discover that Seiya has developed the two new techniques "Sui Sei Ken" and "Rolling Crush", and she is defeated. Eventually Spartan brings her back to Sanctuary after Argol's death during his fight with Shiryu. Aioria Shaina once more decides to take revenge on Seiya, and leaves Sanctuary without informing anyone, heading on to the hospital in Japan where Seiya rests after retrieving the Water of Life for Shiryu. As she chases him to the forest, they both feel an extreme Cosmo. Shaina, in horror, yells at Seiya to run for it, but they are both brought directly to the man whose Cosmo Shaina feared: The Gold Saint Aioria. Adressing his orders to kill the Bronze Saints and retrieve the Gold Cloth of Sagittarius, Aioria proceeds to kill Seiya, but Shaina tries to charge at him without success. She surprises Aioria, however, by stepping between him and Seiya, taking Aioria's blow which was intended for Seiya. When Aioria and Seiya finish their fight, Aioria decides to let Seiya live, as Saori appears and he realises she truly is the incarnation of Athena. Bringing Shaina with him, he promises to have her healed, before heading back to Sanctuary. Battle of the twelve Houses Death of a student After recovering, Cassios reluctantly knocks Shaina out again when she learns that Seiya has reached the House of Leo and is fighting Aioria who is now being controlled by the Grand Pope. When she recovers from Cassios' punch and decides to help Seiya, she sees Aioria carrying Cassios' body before the Gold Saint explains what happened. Furious at having lost Cassios because of the Grand Pope, Shaina decides to make way to the Grand Pope's Chamber, but Aioria stop her, knocking her out before putting her in bed and later burying Cassios. Statue of Athena When Marin is almost killed, Shaina intervines and saves her fellow Silver Saint companion before handling the common soldiers while Marin goes on ahead with Phaeton. She later arrives as well to help Seiya, and witness him delievering a final "Ryu Sei Ken" against Saga. Asgard Bud Shaina makes her first appearance as she travels to Asgard with information about the God Warrior Syd. When she reaches the Valhalla Palace, she is barely able to take the Shadow God Warrior Bud's blow in time to protect Shun who just defeated Syd. As Bud reveals himself, Shaina engage the Shadow God Warrior in unequal combat as he simply laugh at her "Thunder Claw". Watching her enemy landing without a single scratch, Shun and Shaina are rescued by the timely arrival of Ikki who resumes the fight. Statue of Odin Shaina later arrives at the statue of Odin where she attempts to protect Seiya during his fight with Siegfried, but to no success as they are both wounded by the mighty God Warrior. Poseidon Gold Cloth During the battle against Poseidon, Shaina plays a slightly larger role as she brings the Libra Gold Cloth with her, before later entrusting Kiki with giving the Cloth to Seiya and his friends in order to destroy the Mammoth Pillars. Thetys While the Bronze Saints battle the Marina Generals and Kiki rushes with the Libra Cloth to aid them, Shaina deals with the Marina Thetys, engaging in equal combat while discussing Poseidon's ambitions. When the Arctic Mammoth Pillar has finally been shattered, Shaina senses her comrades' Cosmo vanishing and defeats Thetys with her "Thunder Claw" before making way for Poseidon herself. Poseidon's Chambers Confronting Poseidon, Shaina is quickly immobilized and defeated by the mighty god of the sea. However, when Seiya is given the Sagittarius Gold Cloth and attempts to shoot the god, Shaina gives her Cosmo to Seiya along with Shiryu, Hyoga and Shun as they finally manage to hit Poseidon's crown off. Main Breadwinner When they finally seal Poseidon in the end, Shaina is seen standing with Athena, Kiki and the Bronze Saints as they rejoice at their victory. Hades While Seiya and his friends join the Gold Saints in invading the Underworld to defeat Hades, Shaina remain at the Sanctuary along with Marin, Kiki and the Bronze Saints Jabu, Ban, Ichi, Nachi and Geki in order to defend it, should more Specters arrive. During Seiya's battle with Thanatos, Marin brings back Seika who has searched for Seiya but lost her memory after a fall she suffered, forgetting all about her little brother. When the god of death tries to kill her, the Saints defending Sanctuary combine their Cosmo in order to defend Seika, but they are all defeated. As Hades is finally defeated, Shaina and the others rejoice as they witness the Greatest Eclipse passing by the sun instead of settling in front of it. Cosmo Shaina is a Silver Saint, so her Cosmo allows her to launch attacks between Mach 2 and Mach 5 in speed, easily surpassing a Bronze Saint in battle. While burning her Cosmo, Shaina is surrounded by a purple aura Techniques Thunder Claw: Taking the shape of a large snake surrounded by lightning, Shaina leaps into the air and slices at her enemy with her nails as claws, tearing her enemies apart. Cloth Shaina wears the Ophiuchus Silver Cloth which covers almost the same amount of her body as Marin's Eagle Cloth, with knee-pads, left arm and her training glove on her right hand, pink leggings, a tiara resembling a snake, a belt and a chestplate. Trivia *Along with Marin, Shaina's rank as Silver Saint was not revealed before the arrival of Misty *Despite being a Silver Saint, Shaina has never managed to defeat Seiya Category:Silver Saints Category:Female Saints Category:Ophiuchus Saints Category:Mentors Category:Assassins Category:Former Villains